


Help Me, Help You

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Drug Use, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Vomiting, sick, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: 5 times Mako took care of Wu, and 1 time Wu took care of Mako.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea came up because I drew a quick sketch of Mako on cactus juice. I love 5+1 fics so I couldn't help but try my hand at one. The whole fic is outlined and planned, so I hope you enjoy!

The first time Mako had to truly take care of Wu was immediately following an event hosted by President Raiko. He’d been working as Wu’s bodyguard for just over a month, and had picked up on Wu’s constant need to show off for a crowd. It seemed like every ten minutes or so, Wu was having another drink pressed into his hand, scores of socialites surrounding him and hanging off every word he said. 

By the time Wu was on his fifth drink, he was getting messy. His hair was coming out of its coif, curling around his ears and sticking up in spots. He was swaying on his feet, his speech slurred. Mako nudged past a few guests, apologizing as he made his way to Wu’s side. 

“Mako!” Wu exclaimed. “There you are! I was wondering where my buddy was!”

Mako put a hand on Wu’s bicep. “C’mon, we should get out of here,” he said. Wu tipped and fell shoulder-first into Mako’s chest. “You’ve had enough.”

Wu whined that the fun was just getting started, but followed when Mako tugged him towards the exit. Mako loaded Wu into the back of the waiting satomobile and asked the driver to take them back to the Four Elements. 

“You doing okay?” Mako asked as an uncomfortable silence filled the cab. 

“I’m not sure,” Wu said. Mako has to admit that he looked  _ bad _ . Sweat was beading up on his forehead and he started to look pale. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Mako thanked the driver and hauled Wu to the elevator. 

“I really don’t feel so good,” Wu whined, bending in half to grasp at his knees. The doors opened and Mako put an arm around Wu’s shoulders, allowing him to lean his weight on Mako as they walked to their rooms.

As soon as Mako had the door open, Wu hurriedly dashed towards the bathroom attached to his room. Not a minute later, the sound of retching echoed throughout the suite. Mako sighed and busied himself with taking off his shoes and jacket. 

Walking into Wu’s bathroom, Mako saw the prince crumpled in front of the toilet, gagging and spitting into it. 

“Oh, Mako, I really,  _ really _ don’t feel good.” Wu sounded pitiful.

“And that’s why I suggested we leave,” Mako said softly. He grabbed a folded up hand towel from next to the sink and ran cool tap water over it, wringing it out before kneeling next to Wu.

Wu’s body tensed and he leaned over the toilet again. Mako grimaced at the sound, but still applied the cool, damp cloth to the back of Wu’s neck. He used his free hand to comb Wu’s bangs back and out of his face. Wu emptied his stomach with a few more convulsions before leaning back against Mako’s chest.

“Starting to feel better?” Mako asked, his hand stroking through Wu’s sweat-soaked hair. 

Wu hiccuped and the waterworks started. “I’m so sorry, Mako,” he cried. He threw his head back and wailed, knocking the washcloth off of his neck. “I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry!”

Mako hummed and rubbed up and down Wu’s back. “It’s okay, it happens to the best of us. At least you made it home, it’s just me. Puking in public would’ve been much worse,” he sighed.

Wu shook as he cried, face bright red and snotty. “I’m just so embarrassed to have you see me like this!”

“It’s okay. Like I said, it happens,” Mako comforted. He got his hands under Wu’s arms and stood them up together. “Let’s get you into bed, okay? You get dressed and I’ll bring you some water.”

Wu nodded as they shifted into his room. Mako helped gather Wu’s sleepwear and shut the door behind him on his way to the kitchen. On his return, Mako knocked before gently pushing the door open, finding Wu tucked into bed. 

“Here, take one of these and drink all of this,” Mako said, placing the glass of water and a small bottle of pills on the table next to Wu. “If you need me, just yell real loud, and I’ll come help you. Okay?”

Wu sat up a bit to tap out a pill and to swallow it down with the water. “Okay. Thank you, Mako,” he said, voice quiet and shy. 

Mako placed his hand on Wu’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Alright. Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Mako turned the lights off on his way out of Wu’s room, leaving the door cracked a few inches. He sighed and crossed the suite to his own room, shaking his head. 


	2. sick

It’s approximately six months later when Wu falls ill with a cold. He’s miserable— stuffy nose, coughing, fever, and sniffles. 

“I just don’t get how you aren’t sick, too!” Wu whined, voice hoarse and scratchy. 

Mako day on the edge of Wu’s bed. “If I haven’t already had it before, which, I probably _have_ , I run hotter. Firebender,” Mako said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Wu rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Mako before dissolving into another coughing fit. 

Mako patted Wu on the knee and went to the kitchen. “Your soup is done,” he called out. 

Wu perked up when Mako returned with a steaming mug. He made grabby hands until Mako carefully handed it off. Wu raised a spoonful to his lips, blowing at it before taking a tentative slurp, eyes widening.

“Oh, wow! I can actually taste it!” He exclaimed, overjoyed. Wu took a few more spoonfuls before setting the mug next to him on his nightstand. “And I can breathe! What did you put in that?”

“Spicy foods open up your sinuses,” Mako explained. “I always made it for Bolin when he’d get sick,” he paused. “Well. When I could get the right ingredients.”

Wu patted at the space at the head of the bed next to him. “Come up here, I have another favor to ask.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mako asked, eyes narrowed.

Wu reached over and held up a worn out book. “Will you read this to me? I wanna keep going but my head is pounding.”

“No.” Mako shot him down without hesitation.

“Please? Pretty please, Mako?” Wu stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m sick,” he added unnecessarily.

“ _Fine_ ,” Mako sighed, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. “What is it?” He asked while situating himself on top of the covers. 

“Folktales and myths of Ba Sing Se,” Wu said. “C’mon! Get under the blankets, get comfortable!”

Mako groaned, lifting his hips to pull the duvet down and then back up and over his lower half. “Happy?” 

Wu smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, thank you. Oh, I bet you’re gonna _love_ the next story!” He fingered through the book to where he had a page marked, pausing to cough away from Mako. “There! Okay, start there.”

Mako settled himself back and into the obscene amount of pillows. Clearing his throat, he began reading. It was a tale of a young maiden who survived the streets of Ba Sing Se with the help of a badgermole. Not the most riveting story Mako had ever heard or read.

Wu shifted closer and closer to Mako, until Mako huffed and put the book down in his lap. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

Wu looked up at Mako with wide eyes and another pout. “You’re so warm, and I can’t stop shivering,” he said, and oh no, were those tears welling up in his eyes?

“Fine, fine, come here,” Mako acquiesced. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Wu’s shoulders, pulling him close against his side. Carefully, Mako channeled a bit of extra heat through his hand and rubbed it up and down Wu’s arm. 

Wu rested his head against Mako’s chest, his hand coming up to splay across Mako’s ribs. Mako could feel his own face starting to burn, so he picked the book back up and continued where he had left off. 

After a few more paragraphs, Wu’s incessant shivering finally stopped. A few more after that, and Wu had gone limp against Mako, his breath evening out and growing deeper. Mako wasn’t sure if Wu was actually asleep yet or not, so he continued reading for another page or so before he heard soft snores coming from Wu, a telltale sign that he was finally asleep.

Mako marked the spot in the book and put it down, resting his other arm on Wu’s hip. He put his nose to the top of Wu’s head, inhaling deeply and dropping a kiss to his crown. 

Mako knew he had it bad, but it was clear that Wu did, too. All he could do was squeeze his arms around Wu in a quick hug before shifting them down the bed and closing his eyes. Mako let himself fall asleep while entangled in the embrace of another person for the first time in far too long.


	3. like a kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content!

“I don’t get why you won’t just do it,” Wu complained, flinging himself into Mako’s lap and wrapping his arms around Mako’s shoulders. 

“I said no,” Mako said, pinching at Wu’s side. 

“But it’ll be fun! Have you ever tried it?” Wu asked, worming away from Mako’s ticklish fingers.

Mako rolled his eyes. “I grew up on the streets, what do you _think_?” his hand came down to rest on Wu’s knee.

“I think,” Wu started, pressing a kiss to Mako’s cheek. “That you’re too possum-chicken to smoke with me!” He hopped out of Mako’s lap and sauntered towards the suite’s balcony. 

“Well _I_ think that I probably shouldn’t get high while I’m supposed to be protecting you,” Mako said, standing up to follow behind Wu. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing, buddy,” Wu said, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. He raised the wrapped herbs to his lips. “Oh well, more for me, then. Now gimme a light.”

Mako sighed. “Careful,” he warned, producing a small flame from his fingertips. 

Wu leaned in and carefully inhaled until the tip glowed red hot. He pulled away and coughed a puff of smoke directly into Mako’s face. 

“Wu!” Mako scolded, fanning the smoke out of his eyes. “Aim _away_ from me, please?”

Wu nodded. He was coughing into the inside of his elbow, pointing in the opposite direction from Mako. “Sorry, sorry.” Wu’s voice was rough and sent shivers down Mako’s spine.

After gathering his bearings, Wu took another long drag. He held it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it across the balcony and into the cool night air. 

Mako liked the way Wu looked like this; his fingers were delicate, yet confident, in the way they held the joint. Extra smoke curled lazily from the tip and from his half parted lips. 

“How is it?” Mako asked, reaching a hand out to rub across Wu’s back. 

Wu took another hit. “S’good,” he said on the exhale. He looked over at Mako, eyes red. “I can already start to feel something.”

A few more drags and Wu left Mako to extinguish the joint. When Mako came back into the living room of the suite, Wu was reclined on the couch, one hand pushing up his shirt. Wu was staring at the ceiling, a small smile on his face. 

“How are you doing?” Mako asked, hovering next to Wu. 

Wu’s vision snapped to meet Mako’s eyes. His smile cracked into a large, dopey grin. “Oh, Mako,” Wu half-sang, half-laughed. “My Mako. Come sit with me!” He pulled on Mako’s wrist, almost sending his bodyguard tumbling.

“What are you doing?” Mako laughed. He sat down properly next to Wu, who immediately scooter over to cuddle against Mako’s chest. “You’re so stoned, Wu.”

“Hmmm, yes.” Wu hummed, nuzzling his nose against the front of Mako’s shirt. “I feel very loose.” Wu sent himself into a fit of giggles. 

Mako snorted and wrapped an arm around Wu’s waist, tilting his head to rest against Wu’s. This part, the mutual touching and kissing, it was still pretty new. Wu continued rubbing his face against Mako’s chest, pressing hot kisses through the fabric. Mako felt himself craving more every time Wu touched him. More kisses, more hugs, and more...other things. His face burned thinking about the way Wu’s hand looked when it was wrapped around his cock. 

Wu’s hand trailed up and down Mako’s stomach, raising and lowering the hem of his shirt in its wake. 

“Hmm, Mako,” Wu moaned, leaning up to kiss wetly against Mako’s jaw. He scraped his teeth over Mako’s earlobe and whispered, “I want you tonight. Please?”

Mako’s breath hitched and he tightened his hold around Wu’s waist. He caught Wu’s leg when he flung it over Mako’s lap, pulling him into a comfortable straddle. Wu rubbed his hands up and over Mako’s chest and neck until he was cradling Mako’s jaw with both palms. 

Mako closed his eyes and met Wu’s lips halfway. Wu sighed against Mako’s mouth and licked his way inside. Wu tasted like the herbs he had smoked. Mako slid a hand up and under the back of Wu’s shirt and pushed, forcing their bodies closer together.

Wu pulled away, panting against Mako’s wet mouth. “I really want—“ he closed his mouth, face flushing. 

Mako dipped his head to kiss Wu’s collar bone. “Just tell me,” he said. 

Wu inhaled sharply and nudged Mako’s face back up to look at him. “Your mouth, I—” he cut himself off again, pressing a thumb to Mako’s lips. “Will you?”

Mako’s eyebrows lifted, his mouth falling open to let Wu’s thumb slip inside. He sucked on it for a second before pulling away and nodding. “Y-yeah. I’d like that,” he said, arching up to press his hardness against Wu’s own. 

Wu rolled off Mako’s lap and sat back against the cushions, spreading his thighs. Mako knelt on the carpet between them and placed his palms on each leg, spreading them a little farther.

Mako stared at the bulge of Wu’s crotch where it was straining against fine silk. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to press his mouth, hot and wet over Wu through his pants. Wu gasped, a hand flying to grasp the back of Mako’s head. 

Mako stayed there for a minute, wetting the fabric with presses of his tongue and breathing heavily through his nose. When he pulled back, Mako admired his work and cupped the stained fabric. 

“Mako, please,” Wu whimpered, tugging at Mako’s hair. “Take care of me?”

Mako groaned, head falling to Wu’s thigh and cock throbbing in his own pants. He hooked his thumbs in Wu’s waistband and pulled down, letting Wu’s dick spring free and bounce up. 

Mako wrapped a hand around the base and jerked up and down for a few strokes. This part he was familiar with. Shuffling a little bit closer, Mako leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side, flicking an experimental tongue out to taste. Wu moaned and tightened his grip in Mako’s hair.

Mako kissed his way up Wu’s cock and licked a slow, long line across the tip. He wrapped his lips around Wu and, being mindful of his teeth, started lowering his head down. Feeling Wu’s hips twitch under him, Mako pressed his arm against them to keep him still. 

“Mako, oh Mako,” Wu chanted, entangling his other hand in Mako’s hair to join the first. He scratched his nails against Mako’s scalp and tugged lightly, trying to urge Mako to go faster. 

Mako moaned around Wu’s length, taking a deep breath before swallowing, taking him into his throat. 

“Oh!” Wu gasped. “Oh, Mako, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—!” Wu warned, tugging at Mako’s hair desperately, trying to pull him off.

Mako resisted, instead, continuing down until his nose was pressed against the neatly cropped hair on Wu’s pubic mound. They groaned at the same time when he felt Wu spilling down the back of his throat. Mako pulled a way, panting.

“Oh, I tried to warn you!” Wu said. He was also panting, his lips parted and bitten raw.

Mako smiled and rested his head on Wu’s thigh. “I wanted to,” he assured. 

Wu started laughing but it was interrupted by a yawn. “Okay, let me return the favor now,” he started. 

Mako shook his head. “It’s fine, you’re tired. Besides, I already…” he gestured down at his own crotch.

Wu’s mouth dropped open in shock before giggles bubbled out. “Oh, Mako, will you carry me to bed?”

Mako pursed his lips. “No,” he said, already tugging up Wu’s pants and pulling him into his arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check me out on instagram, twitter, and tumblr @ bilarzo !


End file.
